This disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to a buffer system that can provide multi-zone ventilation of gas turbine engine hardware.
Gas turbine engines typically include at least a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. During operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases are communicated through the turbine section, which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine modes.
Gas turbine engines typically include shafts that support a plurality of airfoil supporting rotors of the compressor section and the turbine section. The rotors include disks having a rim, a bore and a web that extends between the rim and the bore. Compressor rotor bores are typically thermally conditioned to provide desirable rotor/case clearances. Rotor cooling is also desirable because of the relatively high temperatures experienced during gas turbine engine operation.